


Before Us

by Banjo05



Series: Nascar [2]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjo05/pseuds/Banjo05





	1. Life Changes

Ain't it funny how life changes

\-------------------------------------------------

South Carolina

2015 December

"Jordan we need to talk." My ex Sarah said.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant and your the father."

\-----------------------------------------------------

North Carolina 

2016 November 

"So you have a kid?" Josh asked "And what's their name?"

"Victoria." 

"How old are you?" 

"25."

\-----------------------------------------------------

South Carolina 

2017 July

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Jordan.I don't want too,but my parents want me too. I don't have a choice.If I don't go the we could never see Victoria." I look at her "I'm sorry Jordan."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

North Carolina 

2018 July

Today would have been her second birthday.

"JORDAN." Josh yelled "are you ok?"

"Today would have been her second birthday."

"Man I'm sorry." 

It sucks not being there.I miss her.

\------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I loved you but I guess it's how you looked in the light 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

North Carolina 

August 2019 

Jordan-I'm sorry. Victoria is three . She looks just like you.The hair the eyes and the smile.Everything..She's been asking about you and what you do. - Sarah 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEXT

J- Josh I need help 

JR- What is it 

J- Victoria is in my custody

JR- 1 that's good 2 calm down 3 do you have anything for her 

J-NO I have nothing

JR- Well go shopping 

J- Come with me

JR- Do I have too?

J- Yes

\------------------------------------------------------

"What do three year olds like?"

"Disney."

"How do you know this?"

"Sarah said she liked Disney.Just wait til you have kids."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you know the day she's coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you ready?"

"To be honest not really."

"You'll do good."

\--------------------------------------------


	3. Death Valley

Hard times come Good times go

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy."

"Hi babby girl."

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Pizza good?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nope" I say " Victoria you want to meet Uncle Josh ?"

"Yes."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

J-Victoria wants to meet you

JR-Really?

J-Yeah meet me pizza @6 

JR-Ok

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Victoria baby it's time for your nap."

"No daddy I not tried."

"Well I'll make you a deal. You go sleep for 5 minutes then we'll watch movies til it's time to get ready." 

"Okay daddy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" 

"Yep."

"Let's go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy where is Uncle Josh?"

"Here I am." Josh said

"Hi.Hey Jordan."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. As SHe walkin away

Don't be fallen in love as she's walking away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Jordan you like her don't you?" 

"Yeah I do Josh." 

"Go talk to her."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...Hi...I'm Jordan.My friend wanted me to come talk." 

" Hi Jordan. I'm Kelly."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Josh where is daddy?"

"He's getting something."

"What is he getting?"

"I got someones number." I say

"Daddy."

"Yes baby girl."

\---------------------------------------------------------

JR-Can I take Victoria? Cause I wanna spend time with her.

J- Yeah sure I'll ask her.

JR-Alright

J-She said yes

J-I'll be by to pick her up

J-ok

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Victoria baby."

"Yes daddy."

"Uncle Josh is on his way."

"Uncle Josh."

"Here I am." Josh said.

"Bye daddy" 

"Bye Victoria listen to uncle Josh."


	5. Miss Missing You

I miss missing you now and then

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello." Jordan said "I'm sorry Kelly."

"Jordan Victoria is missing."

"WHAT?." 

"Where are you Josh."

"Movies."

"I'll be there soon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DADDY." Victoria yelled

"Shut it." A woman said 

"Who are you?"

"I'm your daddy's girlfriend."

The next few months were a treat

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know anyone that would want to take her?" 

"Yep my ex-girlfriend Mya."

"Thank you Jordan."

==============================================

Everything wasn't alright. Jordan barely eat,slept and barely finished the races. During the off-season he just sat at home and cried. He missed Victoria and Victoria missed him. He was a mess.He didn't care. He only cared about that little kid that his.His flesh and blood. Man he hated life


	6. I miss you

Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jordan We got a lead."

"Really?"

"A lead to a guy named Alexander, and a girl named Mya."

"Mya James?"

"Yeah that's the name."

"Well I know where she lives."

==========================================

"I WANT MY DADDY." Victoria yelled.

"Shut it kid." Mya said

===========================================

"Josh what's today?"

"July 19."

"Today is her birthday."

==========================================

"Jordan Mya and Alexander are in jail. That's what Detective Jackson said."

"What about Victoria ?"

"They haven't found her."

"WHAT? What do you mean they haven't found her?"

"Let's go out and wait for Detective Jackson to get some news.This good Jordan."

==========================================================================


	7. Adam's Song

We couldn't wait to get outside

====================================================================

"Jordan there's a lawsuit going on involving you and Sarah Alexander.Do you know anyone by that name?"

"Victoria's mom,my ex-girlfriend ."

"Why is she suing me?"

=================================================

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked."

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

=================================================

"Jordan Josh I got bad news."

"What is it?" Josh asked

"The FBI has declared Victoria legally dead,which means that she could be alive the FBI is closing the case.I'm sorry Jordan."

=================================================================


	8. Golden

And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies.

===========================================

"Hey Jordan want to go see Spencer." I hear Josh ask "Your sister wants to see you."

============================================

"Jordan Jackson called me and they found Victoria." 

"Really?"

"You'll get to see her tomorrow."

============================================

"Daddy."

"Hi baby girl how are you?"

========================

"We need to go see Uncle Josh."

"Uncle Josh."

=================================

"Yo,Josh."

"Yeah Jordan?"

"Hi Uncle Josh." Victoria said

===============================

"Victoria I gotta ask you somethin."

"What is it daddy."

"How would you like Kelly to become you new mommy?"

"I like that."

=====================================================


	9. Die A HAppy Man

Well if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby I could die a happy man

================================

J-Josh I'm freaking out

JR-Why?

J-Stuff like proposing

JR-WHAT? Did I read that right?

J-Yep

===========================

JR-Well...

J-The answer is yes.

JR-Congrats 

J-Thank you

===================

Baby I could die a happy man  
Oh, I could die a happy man  
You know I could girl  
I could die, I could die a happy man, uh oh hmm

=======================================

A-My baby brother is engaged.I'm crying

J-Aw don't cry.

A-Too late

J-How's Spencer.

A-He's good.Trying to walk 

J-Really

A-Yeah

=========================================

"Earth to Jordan."

"What Josh."

"Your child is hungry."

=====================

A-Jordan can you watch Spencer for me? Josh has a date and me and William have one too.

J-Yeah

A-Thank you Jordan. Also Spencer can walk

======================================================


	10. Marry Me

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Really?"

"Yep."

"It's a boy?"

"Yep."

"You have a name picked out?"

"No you?"

"Yep Justin Jordan."

\------------------------------------------------------

Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Justin I'm your daddy." 

"Brother?"

\-----------------------------------

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy can I go with Uncle Josh?"

"Yeah Sure."

\-------------------------------------------

JR-Talk to your kid

J-Why

JR-Because you kid is crying 

J-Why

JR- Get your act together

J-Huh

JR-Get your fuckin act together cause I asked Victoria what's wrong and she's talking about her daddy.So talk to her or I'll be after you.Got it? Good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. House Of Memories

Promise me a place  
In your house of memories

\-------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Jordan."

"Get the fuck out."

"Can't we talk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I trusted you and you cheated fuckin cheated."

"Jordan."

"No leave get out."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dada sad." Justin said

"No Justin I'm good."

"Mama gone."

"Yeah."

\----------------------------------------

JR-How you feelin

J-Like I wanna die

JR-How about we go out to eat?

J-Sure.

\---------------------------------

"Sleep Justin."

"Daddy."

"Yes Victoria."

"I'm Tried."

"Let's go to sleep."

\---------------------------

"Dada I no feel good."

"102.3 temp. Let's get you to the hospital."

\---------------------------------------------------------

A-How's Justin

J-Not well

A-Poor little man

J-Yeah

\------------------------------

It was all those years ago that we nearly lost Victoria and Justin. There's two new additions to the family. Alexander and Jamie. Alexander is 11 and Jamie is 10. Alex is trying to become a driver.Trying to become like his father. I love life.

Ain't it funny how life changes.

-Jordan


End file.
